Invasion of Herobrine
Chapter one,Dark Return A village watchman was just finishing off his last apple as he sat with his back against a tree he was getting ready to go back home, he had recently killed a skeleton and zombie but wounded himself terribly when fighting a Reaperling his vision had turned black and white and he was feeling ill.He had seen a massive explosion about twenty minutes earlier.Just as he stood up he saw a dark figure in a hood, he ran over to him to see who he was, it was begining to rain and thunder."Sir who are-" The watchman couldn't finish his sentence because the figure had grabbed him by his neck. He gasped in horror as he saw the figure had pure white eyes.After he had killed the watchman he flew away and landed on a tower the light had only just missed him he managed to snap the guards neck and smash the light before forming two fireballs in his hands he began to throw them at the village below him.He watched with delight as villagers fled from their homes as they burned untill only the cobblestone was left they had built a gigantic statue of Notch, he burned that to the ground.He blocked their mineshaft system so they couldn't escape two guards burned up in the flames of their once great town.There was smoke and ash flying in the air as the village burned in the rain and lightning.Villagers where turned to nothing but bones and torn leather clothes.The figure unhooded himself and revealed himself to be the one known....as Herobrine Chapter Two,the Fortune Teller Steve woke up as another clap of lightning struck the surface floor, as he sat up he lit the torch next to him.His friend, Talric, woke up beside him "Whats wrong?" Talric asked rubbing his eyes, Talric sat up slightly.Steve had a worried expression on his face."I...i'm not too sure, I think it was just a nightmare but I think we need to see a fortune teller in the morning" Talric's eyes opened wide with shock he had never been to a fortune teller before so it didn't suprise Steve in the Slightest."What...why?" Talric said slumping back in bed "I don't see the point." Steve sighed "I think Herobrine has returned.Talric looked even more shocked than ever. In the morning, Talric and Steve set out into the city to find a fortune teller Steve and Talric looked alot alike alot of the locals mistaken them for twins on various occasions. Steve looked at a signpost "Spiritual Quater we should find the fortune teller there." Talric nodded and whistled for his wolf, hunter, who was sniffing in some bushes nearby.Later on, they found a large purple and yellow tent and they entered.The room was decorated with diamonds, wither skeleton heads, potion stands, emerald and alot more mystical stuff such as an enchanting tables that was gathering power from a nearby bookcase."Would you like Julia to see what your future holds?"The fortune teller asked.Steve nodded and she began to look inside a crystal ball."Your future and past is...clouded in mists I know of your friend and his dead brother...I see a portal." The fortune teller took a long pause then continued "An unholy portal I see undead armies ravaging upon the surface of the overworld corrupting it.The sky will turn Dark a figure he will haunt the skies!" She placed her hands on her crystal ball as it began to glow it was going mad with visions "Show us his face!" wind began to blow the tent and make the sides of it flap as it felt like the tent was riddled with ghosts,the fortune teller closed her eyes and the crystal ball formed a face.It looked like steves face except he had pure white eyes.It was Herobrine! All of a sudden everything seemed to stop, the torches had been blew out the tent was no longer wild.Steve left some gold coins on the fortune tellers desk and walked away. Steve and Talric exited the tent to find the King of Minecraftia telling the guards to get rid of a creeper in a cage. Chapter 3,A horrible discovery Soon, Steve and Talric found themselves in the stables of the City Barracks.Talric was getting on his war horse, Taka "Where are we going again, Steve?" Talric asked.Steve jumped on his Shire horse stormaggedon.The horse was called stormaggedon by her previous owner, Gorner, One of steve's distant ancestors who drank a potion that made him 'immortal'.He was proved wrong when Steve knocked him in lava after he had drove himself insane."Ironwood village, where I was born and raised before I became a knight.I have some business to take care of." Soon, they were riding across the plains with the village on the horizon Talric guessed it would take about fifteen minutes to get there.Little did they know it would be more than a...warm welcome.Steve's eyes were wide with terror as he looked over the burning village "Oh my notch," Steve left the horses on the hillside,looking at the burning remains of his home.A bright flash caught Steves eye and he turned around,he saw a hooded figure floating in the air,"You," Steve's voice changed from a slight whisper to a yell "YOU DID THIS!?"Steve breathed heavily with rage as he turned to the figure,"SHOW YOURSELF!" the figure pulled down his hood to reveal himself "You,your future is tangled with mine! So is your past! But,you do not belong here,maggot." This made steve feel like he could explode with fury and he charged at Herobrine only to be blown away,"Maybe when you are more powerful." He murmed and his laugh echoed throughout the mountains as he disapeared.Steve trembled over to a piece of paper that he had dropped.Steve read it. You must come to the centre of the city there is a trapdoor in the fountain, i'll be seeing you. This confused Steve had herobrine done this on purpose? Or was it not even his? On the way back,Steve realised...the future is for the living. Category:Stories